The Knight Of The Night
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: It's a Cold December night in New York. Jessie is outside, and gets into big trouble! Who will help her? Find out here! -Oneshot- Mature topics, but should be safe.


**HIIII! :D**

**Hope you will like this Tessie oneshot. It has some mature subjects, but nothing that should be like...wrong or be able to make you uncomfortable. I personally like this plot a lot, and I hope you will too! Pretty please review so that I know that I should write more! :) And please send some of your ideas my way! Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**

* * *

It was a cold and dark December evening. The sun was gone a long time ago, and now the lights of New York were shining like small stars on the dark face of the earth. Not many people were outside anymore. They were all inside, staying warm and enjoying a calm christmasevening. Jessie wasn't one of those people though. With quick steps she was walking down the dark streets of New York. Zuri was sick, so she had to go pick up some medicin for her. Considering her warm wintercoat, beanie, scarf and gloves, Jessie could still feel the cool air giving her goosebumps. Luckily she'd have to take a subway soon. That way she could warm herself up a little during the ride. Quickly she reached the subway station and walked down the stairs. The train would be there in a few minutes, so Jessie just stood there and waited. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate and ring. Gently she slipped her gloves off of her slender fingers and picked up the phone from her pocket.

"Jessie here." Her eyes wandered off into the darkness of the tunnel, and saw the train arriving. Few seconds later it stopped, and she stepped into it. The train was almost empty.

"What's up, Luke? Is Zuri okay?" As the train left the station, she listened to the boys voice on the other end of the line.

"Good, she's okay then. You guys can just go ahead and start dinner. I'll be there in about 20 min, okay? Tell Bertram to make Zuri some hot soup, and bring it to her room. The doctor said that she needs to stay warm. Before you hang up: Is there anything you guys need? I really don't wanna go out again later." As the two of them talked, timed passed by, and the train quickly got to Jessie's destination. While still talking to Luke, she left the train and went for the exit as the only person. She thought. What she didn't see, was a dark shadow following her.

"Okay. So you guys don't need anything? And no I will not go buy that video game for you," she sighed. He was hopeless. She'd already rejected to do that a few times during their call.

"Okay. See you guys in a bit," with that said she hung up, and reached the stairs that would lead her to the surface of New York. But just as she had stepped onto the first step, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the darkness of the subway station. Jessie screamed, but a hand covered her mouth and prevented her from doing it again. Against her will she was pulled and pushed into a dirty corner of the station. The person who'd pushed her was really strong, so she tripped and fell, hit her back against the wall and slid down onto the ground. That fall hurt. But she didn't have time to focus on that, because the person who'd pulled her back, was now starting to open her jacket. Jessie looked up in horror and could only see that it was a man, and that his green eyes looked devilish.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" She yelled, and tried to push him off of her. Of course he didn't listen to her, and got her jacket off. Brutally he threw it on the ground. It landed in a cold puddled of ice water. Jessie knew what he wanted now. Not her money, not any of her stuff. He wanted **her**.

"Stop fighting me! The less you fight the quicker it'll be over!" His voice was deep, creepy and unpleasant.

Jessie was really scared now. She wanted to fight, but at the same time she was afraid of him. What if she made him upset. He might not let her go again...

"Please let me go." Tears were forming in her eyes, and they slowly started to slide down her cold, red cheeks. She screamed again, and tried to kick him when he started to open the buttons of her button-up shirt. She failed though. He was now even madder, and it made him even more aggressive. He basically ripped off the last few buttons and started to place wet, disgusting kisses all over her neck and collar bone. Since her shirt was now wide open, her bra was showing. Jessie felt disgusted and embarrassed, as she tried to cover up with her shaking arms and push him off.

"No no no no no! Please leave me alone!" She sobbed, and then screamed again. She gave all she had inside, and kept on trying to get rid of him, so she could flee. His weight was too much for her, and she was about to give up. She was hopeless. With her smeared mascara, and new, fresh tears constantly falling, she closed her eyes during this nightmare. Suddenly she heard a voice from a distance.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Suddenly the weight of the man on her disappeared. Jessie opened her eyes, and saw the guy who'd attacked her fighting with another guy. Luckily the bad guy was on the ground, and it seemed like he was now the underdog. The good guy did get a few punches though. Both guys were groaning, as they fought. Jessie just sat there in the corner and watched them with horrified eyes. She was paralyzed and couldn't move. After a few minutes of constant fighting, the good guy got up on his feet again and kicked his enemy in the stomach. He coughed and grabbed his stomach in pain. He was out of the game.

That's when the good guy looked at Jessie, and walked over to her. Jessie knew that face. Her savior was Tony! He knelt down next to her, and looked at her with alarmed and worried eyes. Not once did his eyes leave hers.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you a lot?"

Jessie just shook her head quickly, as she saw the guy who'd attacked her get up and run off. Tony noticed and ran after him, but he was too slow. He decided to just let him go, even though he honestly wanted to kill him, after what he'd done to Jessie. Sure they weren't dating anymore, but he still loved her very much. He walked back to the trembling girl. She looked really miserable. Sitting in the corner, covering her almost bare chest with her shaking arms, while mascara and tears were still on her cheeks. Tony reached out his hand, and hesitatingly she grabbed it and let him help her up from the cold ground. He noticed her blue lips and her shaking body. Then he realized that she was freezing. Didn't surprise him. After all her thin shirt was ripped apart, and her jacket was laying on the ground. Soaked. Without any second thoughts, Tony took his jacket and sweater off and then offered it to her. All he had left on his upper body was now a simple, blue t-shirt.

"Tony, I can't take your sweater. You're gonna be cold!"

"Please take it. You need it more than I do." A small smile appeared on his full lips as she took it and put it on. Then he gave her his jacket.

"The sweater is fine. You keep the jacket."

But there was no doubt in Tony's mind that Jessie was gonna be the one to wear that jacket. If she liked it or not! Without letting her opinion in, he wrapped the jacket around her cold body. She remained silent, and just let out a sigh. She didn't want to argue with him.

"Come on, Jess. I'll walk you home." He reached for her hand, and she took it. Together they walked up the stairs and onto the streets of New York. That's when she noticed a cut in his bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh, Tony! Look at your lip. Are you okay?" They stopped walking and Tony faced her. Then he touched his lip, and winced in pain. "Yeah don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it! It's my fault you got it after all!"

"Jess... It's okay. You were worth it, and you still are. I'd take a punch for you anytime." His eyes shone d in the light from the lamp post they were standing under. Jessie was in awe.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"I mean what I'm saying. I'd take a punch for you anytime. Even a bullet if that means that you'd be safe."

Jessie realized that they were still holding hands, and his thumb was calmly caressing hers.

"I know we broke up because they spark was gone, but the truth is..." He sighed " I don't think it ever was gone. Honestly I think that it all started when you seemed like you were more interested in Ted. I mean; who can really blame you? You guys have a lot more in common that you and I do. But anyways; I guess I felt lame, you know? Then Vic was there, and since I felt sort of left out, I got interested in her. And in the heat of the moment I made you think that the spark was gone. I don't think it was. I honestly think it was confused. Because it wanted to be there so badly, but without a point because Ted and Vic were distractions. A few days after Vic and Ted were both gone, I noticed that every time I saw you; I just wanted to walk up to you and kiss you, hug you or tell you how much I loved you. I wanted to be your hero and knight in shinning armor. It hurt, because I couldn't. "

Jessie could only stand there, and listen to something she'd wished to hear forever. The spark was still there for him too? Her feelings were so torn right now. She was happy because she now knew that he still loved her, but also still shocked after the attack earlier. So many emotions were boiling inside of her. She couldn't figure out how to react, so she just started crying. Without really wanting to of course. That's when she threw her arms around his neck and just hugged him. While she sobbed into his chest, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, and kissed it.

"Please don't cry," he spoke into her hair. Slowly she calmed down, and got a grip of herself. Realizing she needed to face the situation, she raised her head from his chest and looked at him with wet eyes. "You are my hero, Tony. And my knight in shining armor." She sobbed and caressed his right cheek with her thumb. "Do you really think we can work this out?" She sobbed. Again.

"If you want it to then I'm ready to do anything to make it work," He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I want it to. More than anything. And I'm sorry if I made you feel lame when Ted was here. Maybe we had a lot of stuff in common. But I think that would've gotten boring after a while. It's good to have differences in a relationship."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Does that mean that I can have you to myself again?"

"I've always been only yours. It just took some time for me to realize that that's what my heart wanted."

"Sounds perfect."

With their two broken hearts finally fixed, they started walking again. This time with Tony's arm around her waist, and her head resting on his firm shoulder. Neither of them had completely realized what had just happened. It was still too good to be true. After about 10 more minutes of walking, they reached the building. Another doorman opened the door for them. It was a friend of Tony, and he looked quite surprised when he saw Tony with an arm around Jessie. Hadn't he listened to Tony's miserable complains about their break up for months now? The guy just shrugged it off, and went back to his spot behind the desk. Giving the couple some privacy. Tony called an elevator, and then looked at her.

"I better get home now. You can just give me my clothe back tomorrow."

"Oh...Yeah. You need to go ho-home..." Jessie didn't want him to leave. She felt safer with him around. "Or you could stay here for the night? I'd feel much safer that way."

He sent her a small smile. "If it means that you'll feel better, then I'm not gonna argue with you. I'll stay if you want me to."

"There's nothing I'd rather have."

That's when the elevator arrived, and the doors opened in front of them. They both walked in and made their way up to the penthouse. When they entered the penthouse, everything was pretty silent. Tony and Jessie walked into the kitchen where Bertram was reading his magazine.

"Where are the kids?"

"They're upstairs. Probably breaking something." Bertram said without looking at them. He just kept on reading. Jessie just shook her head, and decided to keep the news for tomorrow. She was way too tired to start explaining and think about that horrible thing again. Leaving Bertram behind, Jessie and Tony went upstairs. While Tony went into Jessie's room, Jessie put the kids to bed. Acting like everything was normal, and nothing had happened. When they were all in bed, she walked back into her room where Tony was waiting.

"Jessie, where do you want me to sleep? On the floor or on the couch downstairs?"

"Tony, you're neither a dog or a husband in trouble. You're sleeping in bed with me." Without noticing his surprised face, she walked into her closet and grabbed a shirt.

"Here," she threw it at him. "It's one of your t-shirts. You can use that to sleep in along with your boxer shorts. I'll be right back." Then she took her PJ's and went to the bathroom, while Tony changed clothe. Few minutes later she came back from the bathroom.

"You ready to go to bed?" She pulled the comforter aside and laid down along with him. This was the first time in a long time that they were sleeping in the same bed. It felt exactly like the first time. Tony just laid there on his side. Stiff like piece of wood. He didn't want to do anything that could upset Jessie or make her feel uncomfortable. Specially now that she was so emotionally fragile. Jessie noticed him being tense, and moved in close to him. Then she let her hands rest against his strong chest, and placed her head in the crook under his chin. It was like a green light for Tony, so he calmly wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her even closer to him. She needed to feel safe, and to know that he'd protect. Jessie slightly smiled when she felt his arms around her. It made her feel much safer, considering what had happened today. She felt protected, he felt wanted and they both felt loved as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**_The end!_**

Don't forget to review! It only takes a few seconds! :3


End file.
